


unrelenting

by nonopiimagines



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kissing, Swearing, also it's been a hot minute since i've played fallout 4, i wrote this after watching chernobyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: She wants him at the end of it all, even if he is her end.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Nora/John Hancock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	unrelenting

This was the closest he’d ever allow himself to get. A breath away. His forearm bearing his weight as he stared her down. 

“You can’t want this. You can’t want me.” It felt so pathetic coming out of his mouth. He wanted so much to say the opposite. To admit that she was all he ever thought about. To admit she had him smitten since the beginning.

Her mouth turned to a frown, then back to a smirk. “You may not know this yet, Hancock, but you can’t tell me what to do.” As always, there was defiance in her eyes. Maybe she thought this was a game. It made him feel sick inside.

“Baby, I’m--” he took a moment, words suddenly having trouble spilling from his mouth. Normally he was so quick and eager to respond to anything. Love changes things. “I’m fucking radioactive. My skin fucking sheds off my body. I’m a walking death trap for you.” 

She rolled her eyes. Nothing can stop her. She’s an unrelenting force of sheer will. Nora gets what she wants. And it’s so fucked up that what she wants is him. He’s never had to think about this before. A long-term lover. Someone who wants him by their side for eternity. For their eternity. For her eternity. He’s going to poison her until the day she dies and he’s going to have to keep on going knowing that fact. 

How did they get here?

Her hand slides up his neck to settle on cradling the back of his head, her thumb rubbing circles behind his ear and all he can think of is why wouldn’t he want this? Why would he willingly push her away? “Alright, _baby_. Why don’t you let me worry about me? It’s okay to be selfish, John. It’s okay to want things.” 

Hancock’s repeated that mantra since the day Nora walked into Good Neighbor. _It’s okay to want things._ But he always followed it up with, _It’s okay to want things, but you’re never going to have them._ God, did he want her. All the times he would sit too close to her and she would move closer still. All the times he couldn’t help flirting and teasing her and she would shoot it right back at him. All the times he didn’t know what to do and she would show him all the ways he could go on. All the times he felt like a better man was when he was with her. She was an endless sea of possibilities to him and he always wanted more.

He didn’t respond fast enough. They were already close enough. She just went the distance. Carefully kissing across his face until she landed on his lips, like a whisper of her intentions. “I want you,” her voice was so strong and everything else faded around them. They had kissed before. It was always a revelation, but this felt like so much more. Like she was waiting and this was the last time she would pause just enough for him to catch up. Whatever happened after this moment was up to him. 

_Please._

“I want you.” Spill the beans. She deserves it all. If she wanted some washed-up old ghoul, she could have him. He wasn’t strong enough to turn her down. “I love you.” Or was he strong enough to admit that it was mutual? 

“Oh, oh, we’re just throwing around declarations of love now?” A smile lit up her face, another victory for the heroine. He could feel his own face soften, in response to Nora’s happiness or the relief he felt flooding through him, he couldn’t say for sure. It’s okay to want things. “Kiss me then. Prove it.”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me and like someone possessed, I sat down and wrote it after I got home from work. can someone provide me with a canon reason why ghouls don't slowly irradiate the "normal" humans they hang out with??? or is it a "let me hop up on rad-x and I'll down a radaway when we're finished" type of situation?
> 
> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


End file.
